Lets get Love
by mexsy1209
Summary: Alcia a young girl who gets captured by a rather sexy spanish pirate named Captain Fernandez who will do anything to have this country of Chile for himself. Every day her life gets a bit more complicated but she will face this challenge with her new bff's
1. The New Comer

"Hello I am Alcia and I'm 17 years of age. This is the story of how my life became so complicated because of that Spanish bastard. Antonio. Any way this is how my story goes. Enjoy!"

January 13, 1565

Dear Diary,

My mother still hasn't gotten better yet. Ever since my dad, Argentina's, disappearance she hasn't been doing so well, being at the fact she is a human and not a country like me so she gets sad easily . I hope one day we find him but for now we have to do with the little money I could bring in. To make the matters worst she is worried about me getting captured by Spain which is also making her sickness grow higher. So I try hard not to speak about plans on how to escape him if he finds me here in, Italy. I really can't do this on my own anymore. What if she dies while I'm writing this diary entry? What will I do then? Turn myself into the Spanish man's hand. I think not I have faith in my mom that she is going to get better and we are going to live a happy life, like my father and her always dreamed of. It makes me sad to even think about her dying so I will just stop here for today.

Adios, Carmen Alcia Sanchezno

Alcia looked from her desk and out at the sea, seeing something she dreaded the most.

The Spanish Armada. Alcia jumped from her spot at the desk and raced to her mother's room where she laid dead on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she dropped to the floor next to her mom's lifeless body. "Why, mommy? Why? I can't live without you. I told you I was going to find poppy and bring him back." She held her mom one last time before she ran outside to grab the horse, Chez, and get her ready for her long trip out of Italy. But first she had to bury her mom so she went to the place, between the clouds, in the sky in peace. Alcia sprinted back inside and to her surprise she picked her mom up with no effort, what so ever. "You must have lost weight while you were on bed rest." She said to the corpse. That's all the lady last known as Marie Constantine Hagnizo Sanchezno was now a lifeless corpse with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Alcia wiped one last tear from her chocolate brown eyes and tied her light brown hair into a ponytail. She jumped onto the Chez's back and took off in the speed of light looking for the big oak tree she use to climb as a little girl. That tree brought back memories for Alcia, she had her first kiss there, her dad taught her how to use a sword and a gun, and this was the last place she saw her dad before he went off into the deep dark forest. She reached the tree and pulled her mom off of Chez, and placed her by the tree and wrapped her in the blanket her mother always used when she fell sick. "Te amo mama. I might have lost you and poppy but I shall never loss hope!" she whispered to herself as she held onto the the charm her mom gave her the night before. After Alcia said that she heard a laugh come from behind her. 'That laugh, its way to familiar' she thought to herself and when she turned around she meet eyes with the brown haired man she feared most. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. " Long time no see, amor. You might want to give up hope now because well if you try and run now you will get shot." Antonio said sweetly and closed his green eyes as he smiled, as if it wasn't harsh to kill a woman. "Sooo. Just give up and come with me." He said a extended his hand for her to take. Alcia looked at him and then at his hand. Alcia stepped back out of his reach but back into another man who had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes who gripped her tightly by her arms. " Good boy, Lovino. I knew one day my goods would rub off on you. Now tie her up." Antonio said as he pat the boy on the head. "Don't touch me. You damn tomato bastard." He cursed at him and smacked his hand away. Lovino did as he was told but genteelly massaged her hands to make them feel a little less painful. "Don't worry I won't be harsh with you." Lovino whispered into Alcia's ear as he walked her back to the Armanda with a little smile on his face. "Hey are you smiling, Lovi?" Antonio asked with joy in his voice when he saw his friend smiling for the first time. "WHAT? NO I AM NOT. AND IF I WAS IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Lovino glared at the older nation that was walking in front of them. "Ok, sure you weren't." Antonio chuckled as they walked onto the ship.

" Hola! Mi amigos .Where are you guys?" Antonio yelled once he got onto the ship. "Lovi take Ms. Alcia down to the cell I want her to meet the others. Well let me go find those idiots. Their doing something stupid right now I can feel it." he whispered the last part under his breath as he disappeared around the wall to the other side of the deck.


	2. Meet The Girls

Lovino took Alcia down to the prison cells just as Antonio had commanded. The walk there was silent since there wasn't much to say since she just got captured by the man she and her family tried so hard to avoid.

When they reached the ugly metal door of the cell they heard a scream and after that scream they heard three girls laughing their asses off. "HAHA! I think he is dead, mi amiga." Said two girls with heavy Spanish accent. "No he's not dead, he's still breathing. See his chest is moving." Reassured another girl with a West Indian accent. When Lovino heard this he started to laugh to himself and spoke softly to Alcia so the girls in there wouldn't hear him. "Be careful not to get on their bad side because you won't last a second in there. Oh yeah make sure to stay on Olivia's good side and don't wake her up when she's sleeping she has a rule quote on quote 'Wake me and you die' but you still gotta love her." He took Alcia into the room with the others and helped the crew member who layed on the floor, with a black eye and blood coming out of his nose, up. "What did he do this time?" asked Lovino after he help up Jean-Paul one of Francis's best men. Olivia inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself down before they lost a crew member "He tried to take our panties. Stupid little pervert. Lucky we didn't kill you this time Jean-Paul." Said a girl with long curly dark brown hair that was put into a braid and big light brown eyes and beside her stood a girl who looked exactly like her except she wore her hair straight . "Well you guys have someone new going you. She is the country of Chile or you can call her Alcia. Isn't she pretty, just like you guys. I mean girls. Well ciao." Lovino dragged the Jean-Paul out of the cell before he got beat up any worst.

Alcia stood there staring at the three girls in an awkward silence. "HEY! YOU THERE! GIRLY!" Shouted one of the girl with the braid while she waved her hand in Alcia's face quickly getting her attention. Alcia jumped back and started to blush since she wasn't use to many people being around her. "S-Sorry." She stuttered before backing away from them slightly.

"Aw come on are you afraid of us. I mean do we look scary to you." Said a girl who Alcia assumed was Olivia. The three girls put on their sweetest faces in the world. "W-W-W-ell no. Not at all." Alcia said quickly, remembering Lovino say "Stay on their good side!" "Good. Anyway I'm Guyana or you can call me Olivia most people do anyways I'm the youngest here since I'm 16. These two are Panama or Gisell and Colombia or Isabella we all go by are human names. As you can see their twins but Isabella is the oldest by a year, she is 18 and you can guess Gisell's. You can count right?" Olivia stated giving Alcia all their information. Alcia quickly nodded her head yes. Getting a thumbs up from Gisell. "Oh yeah some more things you need to know. First, never if you value your life, wake me up out of my sleep. I am smart and I work good with a sword. Second, beware of Francis and Gilbert they are major perverts and I almost killed Gilbert for touching Gisell. That means I might have died that day, by being thrown off the ship. Third, always I always keep each other's back no matter what happens we stick together as a family. And last, stay classy and beautiful don't let anyone or anything bring you down." When Olivia finished, the Spanish twins jumped in and screamed. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" and pulled Alcia and Olivia into a hug.

"Hey that's not fair. I want a hug to, mi amor." Came a voice that startled the four girls. "What do you want, Antonio?" Isabella asked putting her hands up in a defense position, Gisell followed suit. "Aww. That's too cute, meine kleine spanische Freude*." When Gisell heard that voice she quickly ran behind Olivia putting on a scared face. Alcia looked behind her to see what Gisell ran from and screeched. "Ahhhhhh! Es el diablo. Él ha venido a dominar el mundo*. And ran behind Isabella causing Antonio to start laughing at the man standing on the right side of him. The man had silver hair and blood red eyes, but he was still handsome. The other man on the left side of him had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes,  
>and this man was over the top beautiful.<p>

"Come on out Alcia. I want you to meet, mi major amigos." Antonio stated and waited for Alcia to out from behind Gisell. Alcia poked her head out from behind Gisell and looked at the guys standing in front us her. The guy with blonde smiled at her and identified himself as "Francis Bonnefoy." The one she called a demon introduced himself as "The Awesome King himself. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Alcia nodded and went right back behind Gisell.

"Hey, Alcia. I know I'm so awesome to look at and I make you hot, but you shouldn't hide from me." Gilbert said and did his usual, Kesesese. Which freaked Alcia out even more and she started to cry. "Oh gosh. You need to get out before I kick your asses, again." Olivia said with a smirk on her face. "And then you have to stay with a night with Francis, again." Antonio added. "I'm starting to think you like spending the night with me, Olivia. Since your always getting in trouble. No wonder Arthur left you for India. He hated get you out of trouble." Francis giggle sexily, dodging Olivia's flying left boot, but getting hit smack dab in the face with the right boot. He fell to the ground crying "Ahh. My beautiful face. Do you know how many people want a face like this? Everyone." He got up and ran out of the room holding his bloody nose. All the girls laughed and so did Gilbert, making Francis rather angry and he started cursing in French.

"Well you guys got a busy day tomorrow so try and get some sleep. And if you want you can come sleep with me Alcia." Antonio suggested. "Hell no." she bluntly said. Gilbert walked over to Gisell and whispered in her ear "I already know your answer. But if you want to sleep with me you gotta do it naked." Gisell turned red from anger and punched him in the stomach. " You said you knew my answer. That answer would have been a. FUCK NO!" shouted and stomped away angrily. "Let's go before they get anymore mad and try to kill us." Gilbert complained while he held him stomach and wobbled out of the cell. Antonio winked at Alcia as hhhe locked the cell door and followed behind his friend. "I need a beer." Gilbert cried as their voices disappeared.


	3. Don't ever wake me up again

Alcia could barely get any sleep that night since she wasn't use to sleeping on hay, and Gisell's monster like snoring didn't help the matters get any better. She felt like smuggling the sleeping Spanish girl to death and maybe get some nice peaceful sleep.

The next morning was horrible. Gilbert just had to get crazy drunk so early in the morning. Antonio and Francis thought it would be funny to send that said drunken man down to wake the girls up. That was probably… No it was the most stupid idea someone can come up with.

Gilbert burst through the door of the South American's and Central American girls. The ugly metal door hit the wall behind it to startle the sleeping girls. "Hey you g-guys need to g-g-get the fuck up *hick up*." He screeched while stumbling over to Gisell who was now backing into a corner with a look that screamed, "Get any closer and I swear to god I will wake Olivia up." He just kept strolling towards the scared Spanish twin. "Good morning my beautiful. I have something very important to tell you. But maybe you haven't noticed this yet but there is someone over that has stolen your beauty and I am tempted to take you both." He whispered while he pointed to the older twin, Isabella.

Gisell stared at him before shouting, "Are you fucking serious. You stupid puta. Nah Duh we are twins chico. We are supposed to look alike. I didn't know people could be so stupid while they are drunk."

What they didn't notice was Olivia's eyes opening slowly. She sat up and glared at the Prussian man with her right eye twitching. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE! AND YOU, GILBERT…." Olivia stood up and walked towards him. She caged him into the wall and said in a hushed evil tone, "If you don't shut up. I promise on all my family members grave I will end your life."

Gilbert just stood there and smirked, "If you wanted me so badly Olivia you should have told me." He pulled her into him closing the space between them.

Olivia's eye began to twitch more then it usual does. "THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" She growled and grabbed his neck.

Antonio and Francis probably heard all this commotion and came running in to save their friend from the evil teenage girl. "Olivia. Please. Put. Gilbert. Down." Antonio pleaded for his friends safety. Even though they threatened the girl numerous of times, she still didn't listen and tried to harm the three men.

Gisell finally stood up with a smirk on.

Isabella stared, then started to laugh at how the supposedly 'Awesome' man was being choked.

Antonio ran over to help Gilbert out, he tried to pry the Guyanese girls hands from around the albino's throat. "Dios, this chica is stronger than her sisters combined. LET GO, AHORA!" Antonio said between gasps as he pulled at her hands. "Francis come, and help me. PLEASE!" He called out to the French man cowering in a random corner.

The demonic look in the fifteen year old girl's eyes made him stay in that corner not moving an inch. " Aucun. I will not die today, you don't see a pretty face like this every day."

"Stop being a puta." Antonio cried out begging for the older man's help.

Gilberts face began to turn as red as his eyes, since his air was being cut off.

Gisell's face began to turn red, since she was laughing her ass off.

Isabella's face began to turn red, since she was also laughing her ass off.

Alcia's face began to turn red, since she confused at the whole situation.

And Olivia's face began to turn red out of the raging anger built up inside of her small but strong body.

Sometime later Antonio managed to loosen, then rip the girls hands from Gilberts neck.

Through gasp for air Gilbert stuttered, "W-w-wow! What just happened?"

Cue everyone to facepalm.


End file.
